As shown in FIG. 3, a canister 100 includes a first chamber 110 that is provided with a charge port 111 and a purge port 112, a second chamber 120 that communicates with the first chamber 110, and a third chamber 130 that communicates with the second chamber 120. Among these, the first chamber 110 and the second chamber 120 are filled with an adsorbent 114 and an adsorbent 121, respectively, that are each made of an aggregate of granular activated carbon. The third chamber 130 is filled with an adsorber 131 that is made of carbon body and is formed in a honeycomb shape.
The canister 100 is provided between a gas tank and an external space in order to inhibit evaporated fuel generated in the gas tank from being directly emitted into the atmosphere. When evaporated fuel is generated in the gas tank, the canister 100 passes the evaporated fuel along with air through the charge port 111, the first chamber 110, the second chamber 120, and the third chamber 130 to thereby make the evaporated fuel adsorbed by the adsorbent 114, the adsorbent 121, and the adsorber 131, and then emits the air having a reduced concentration of the evaporated fuel into the atmosphere.